Clairvoyant: The Beginning
by PhysicLover22
Summary: Kathy is the oldest daughter of the Warrens. Though adopted, she has the same gift as Lorraine. She too is also a clairvoyant medium. She finally gets to go on her first case with her parents to the Perron home. 1 of 3 in trilogy. Disclaimer: I don't know ages but besides what I saw in the films.


Chapter One

"Kathy! Can you come help Judy and Nana set the table?" Mama called.

"Yes, Mama!"

My name is Kathleen Maria Warren or Kathy for short. I may not be a Warren by blood but I am a Warren legally and spiritually as Mama and Dad put it. I was adopted when I was five years old. I don't have much of a memory of my real parents. Story goes that I was abandoned when I was three because well…I'm different. Just like Mama I am a clairvoyant medium. What is that you might ask? Well basically I can sense dead people, see dead people, hear dead people, your get the drill all the senses except taste. That's how and why they adopted me. "God brought us together for a reason" as they always put it.

"What have I told you about calling them dead people?" Mama sighed. "The proper term is spirits."

"How the-"

"Language! Judy is in the room."

I stifled a giggle and continued to help set the table. I forgot she can in a way know what I am always thinking.

The only difference between me and Mama my powers aren't fully developed…I'm a late bloomer. I don't have control of them just yet. In a way my powers are on autopilot mode. They work on their own schedule.

Once the table was set, Mama called Dad in for dinner. He was in what I call the "Kathy and Judy do not enter room". In this room was artifacts my parents collected from every case they worked on. Each one having some sort of paranormal activity attached. In so much so we have a priest come to our home once a month to bless the room. I used to go in the room to at least look around when my parents came home. But not so much anymore every since they added Annabelle to the collection.

"All right shall we bless this delicious meal?" Dad smiled as Judy giggled. "In the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, amen. Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen. Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." Dad ended the prayer as we made the Sign of the Cross.

Dinner was served and the clanking of silverware ensued.

"How was your day, Kathy?" Dad asked after everyone was settled with their plates.

"Good! After I finished my class work I went to the church for Catechism. Father Gordon thinks I could be ready for confirmation a little earlier than originally planned." I replied.

"How much earlier?" Mama said as she helped Judy cut her roast.

"A month. Since I am in private catechism classes, I'm able to go at my own pace. Father Gordon says I have the comprehension of the faith better than any teen my age. "

"That's great! That means we can have your confirmation and Judy's first communion the same day!" Dad said through swallows.

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful! What do you think Judy?"

"Yeah!" She smiled brightly at me.

I returned the smile. I am very close to Judy. I've never had a younger sibling until she was born. Also seeing that once she was old enough for my mama to leave her behind she became my playmate, my one true confidant. Though she doesn't comprehend all that I do, she understands my troubles in her own way.

"How was your day Mama and Dad? How did the lecture go?" I asked.

"Good. In fact we have a new case in Harrisville, Rhode Island." Mama replied.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Dad said.

"Kathleen Maria Warren you cannot come." Mama immediately said before I had the chance to ask.

No she did not read my mind…I just happen to ask a lot. Every time there is a new case they happen to be going on I take my chance to ask.

"Mama please!" I begged. "I think I'm old enough!"

"Let's discuss this matter after dinner." Dad intervened.

Mama and I never argued on many things…but this. Though my powers never really worked when I wanted them too, but if I was thrown into the right situation they would. But she was afraid for my physical safety and my spiritual safety. Messing with the paranormal wasn't all fun and say Hail Mary and you'll be fine type of business. It can get a bit scary…life or death kinda scary.

Dinner then went by then in a blur of silence. Once dinner was done, Nana took Judy to go get ready for bed. I was now sitting across from my parents in the kitchen. This was a rare occurrence for us to be in this formation. I was never the trouble making type. Only on special occasions would I cause trouble.

"Now," my dad started. "We can start with us making our case and then you can or vice versa."

"I think you can go first. I'm feeling pretty confident." I folded my hands on the table.

"Sweetheart for one you are only fourteen years of age. You haven't been confirmed in the church yet and your gift isn't at its best yet." Mama listed without missing a beat.

"But couldn't this help me strengthen my gift even more? I mean you said so yourself Mama that being somewhere where I have to learn to turn it off than turn it on is better." I counter acted. "Also I don't think age shouldn't matter in this situation. I think maturity is the thing that matters. Plus this could help me with my faith. Father Gordon said I should find things that make me think about my faith. What if this is my great divine calling too? 'God brought us together for a reason'."

"Those are some great points." Dad leaned back in his chair. "She has learned from the best."

Mama looked at me critically for a moment. She knew something that brought this points.

"Why are you so eager to go? You'd be leaving Judy. Usually you don't push so hard to go. You know you can't hide things from me."

I sighed, looked down for a moment, and then met her concerned gaze.

"I need a break from Annabelle."

"What do you mean you 'need a break from Annabelle'?" Dad asked.

I took a deep breath before I began.

"It started with the feeling of being watched. Then the whispers when I would pass the room. Then she started coming into my dreams. But all of this doesn't compare to what happened recently." I recalled.

 _My mind wandered as I recounted the story to my parents._

 _"Judy!" I called. "I will find you!"_

 _I passed the artifact room when the door suddenly creaked open followed by what sounded like Judy's giggle. If she was in there she was going to be in trouble with Dad. He told her she can't go in there. I'm only aloud inside if he is in the room with me._

 _"Judy you know better if you are in here." I tipped toed in. "Come on it's dangerous. Come out so we can get out of here."_

 _Suddenly the door slammed shut behind me. I immediately turn and claw and jiggle the door handle for a way out. My breathing started picking up as panic over took me. Something bad was going to happen. The door doesn't just lock from the outside on its own._

 _The familiar someone's watching feeling crept up behind me. Part of me didn't want to turn around but fear has a way of making you do funny things. So I turned around._

 _A woman was standing next to Annabelle's case. She was trying to unlock it. She was wearing a white night gown but she was disheveled herself…just like the doll._

"How did you get out without screaming for Nana?" Mama asked. By now she was in the empty chair next to me with one arm around me.

"I did scream. But turns out Nana and Judy were outside. Before it could get to me I managed to get the door opened and slammed it shut behind me." I explained.

"You know, whatever we are facing here could be worse than Annabelle." Dad said. "Are you sure you really want to go?"

"I'd go to hell and then back and then back again. Nothing can be worse than Annabelle."

Mama and Dad looked at each other for a few minutes. Mama then nodded to Dad as a silent agreement to something.

"All right, Kathy. You can come with us."


End file.
